Talk:Doji Satsume
Just wondering, if he beat Doji Chuai for the Emerald Championship, then was Doji Chuai ever the Emerald Champion? The test is taken when the EC has died or retired right? So why would the current champion fight for the title? Maybe if his skill is in question they hold a Test to see if he still has the skill? After all what do you do with an ageing EC?Dairu 21:57, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :very good question... the way i'm thinking it could work is that he took over the position as emerald champ from his dad... otherwise his dad would not only never have been champ, but competing in the same tournament as his son, and loosing... first way makes more sense. -- Majushi 23:16, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Dates In Way of the Crane page 111 Satsume was already Emerald Champion for 25 years. These RPG book was dated before Scorpion Coup, which was in 1123, so Satsume was the Emerald Champion since 1098, at least. I do not know who indicated 1122 as date for the duel between a Satsume twenty one-years-old and his father, but I will settle 1097 as the most probably date when the mantle was passed. --Oni no Pikachu 17:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Way of the Crane must be wrong. Other sources indicate Satsume was a recent Emerald Champion in 1122, during the Topaz Championship of that year. Also, In 1109, the Emerald Champion Doji Tsukihi was the man who helped Tsuruchi. --User:Majushi 13:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The best date could be 1122. In Roleplaying the Emerald Empire page 218 Satsume had been appointed recently as Emerald Champion, and my best estimation for this Topaz Championship is 1122. So I agree. --Oni no Pikachu 16:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Again with the date for Satsume as Emerald Champion. In Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun page 108 Satsume was the Emerald Champion several years before 1123, seen in the paragraph where he recruited Seppun Ishikawa as Emerald Magistrate. For me is more consistent Satsume as Emerald Champion much more years before 1122, but still there is no a direct cite with the date. Difficult to keep 1122 as the true or most confirmed date. :Quick thought? Why was Doji Chuai in the tournament to become Emerald Champion? If he was the Champion he would be the Champion until death or disgrace. No need for tournament. So maybe Chuai wasn't the champion, he was just old and trying to become the champion. But a younger Satsume, brash and bold, also enters and beats his father. Eliminating Chuai from the Emerald Champion list means Satsume could have been Champion anywhere from 1110 onwards (as Doji Tsukihi was champion until at least 1109). Thoughts? --Majushi 16:04, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Note, The Topaz Championship where Ichiro Akitomo was killed, was in 1118, as indicated in Imperial Histories page 127. So Satsume was Emerald Champion at that moment. Anyhow, in Roleplaying the Emerald Empire also appeared Toturi as Lion Champion, which not happened until 1120. At least, the dates and fiction do not match completely. It is not possible to use 1118 as date for Toturi's championship, neither for Matsu Tsuko's as Matsu Daimyo. Thoughts? Is it necessary to adapt Satsume's Emerald Championship to 1118? --Oni no Pikachu 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think that Chuai was never Emerald Champion. Why would he have been in the tournament and beaten by his son if he was the current champion? Makes no sense. I have to re-read the Way of the Crane reference to double check, but the wiki page now only says that Chuai was bested by his son in the tournament. I think we take Chuai out of the list of Emerald Champions, and make Satsume's start date for champion ?. Most likely, whenever he beat his father, he also took the Crane Clan Championship as Chuai probably retired out of the shame of being beaten by his son. All we know for certain is that Some references clash with eachother. --Majushi 08:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC)